Bubblegum Troll (character)
:This page is about the character. For the booster, see Bubblegum Troll (booster). Bubblegum Troll is one of the more prevalent characters in Candy Crush Saga. His first and main appearance is on level 81 in the 7th episode called Bubblegum Bridge. He makes several appearances in 11 other episodes, too, often as an antagonist. Reality Bubblegum Bridge the Bubblegum Troll appears for first time on the 7th episode. He hides under the Bubblegum Bridge. When Tiffi approaches, he jumps out and threatens to take her candy. Tiffi must complete his challenges - which she does. After completing level 95, however, the Bubblegum Troll takes her bag of candy anyway. Fortunately, Tiffi is able to escape and continue over the bridge, while the Bubblegum Troll goes back into hiding. Peppermint Palace By the time Tiffi visits the 9th episode, Peppermint Palace, starting at level 111, the Bubblegum Troll has already wrecked the palace and left it in ruins, rendering the Genie completely upset. The Troll is never seen in person in this episode, but the Genie, while frowning, has a thought bubble that contains the Troll's image. Tiffi eventually fixes the Palace and foils the Bubblegum Troll's plans. Sweet Surprise The Bubblegum Troll is seen at the end of the 15th episode, Sweet Surprise episode after completing level 215. He is the last one to appear and makes his grand entry by popping out of the top of the cake. It is odd that he would take part in the celebration since he is considered an antagonist, albeit obviously having a friendlier side. But what is in the evil side, is the appearance of him. He appears above the cake, therefore destroying a part of the cake. Olivia shouts Get him! and he goes to hiding again. Pudding Pagoda In the 26th episode, Pudding Pagoda, Tiffi encounters Gumzilla (aka Bubblegum Troll) terrorizing Cat and the pagoda itself. After completing level 380, Gumzilla reverts to his original Troll form and has a pretzel katana fight with Tiffi, who wins. He swears his revenge and disappears, once again evading permanent defeat. Butterscotch Boulders In the 31st episode, the Bubblegum Troll strikes again in the 31st episode, Butterscotch Boulders, blocking the railroad tracks of the train driver with a bunch of chocolate and leaving. Tiffi licks a lollipop and leaves the train driver to sleep a whole a day. The next day, the train driver discovers that the sun has melted the chocolate, but the Bubblegum Troll had already escaped before Tiffi got there. Biscuit Bungalow The Bubblegum Troll strikes once more in the 39th episode, Biscuit Bungalow. He encases Mr. Piggy's bungalow with a huge bubble of pink bubblegum, whilst Mr. Piggy is out of the house. Tiffi is able to undo his work with the help of Misty who with her horn pops the bubblegum bubble. However, the Bubblegum Troll has already escaped before she gets there. Marshmallow Mountains The Bubblegum Troll strikes again in the 50th episode, Marshmallow Mountains. He sticks Jimmy, the goat, on a bridge with some Bubblegum. Tiffi puts on a Viking hat, and rams the goat with it, freeing him from the bubblegum. However, the Bubblegum Troll goes back into hiding. Nougat Noir In the 57th episode, Doxen Cooper and Tiffi investigate a robbery in a bank. Above the Bubblegum Troll is a bag full of gold. Tiffi shines a flashlight on him, causing him to escape and drop the bag in a state of panic. Plays of World Eleven and World Twelve He makes a cameo appearance in the story arcs representing Worlds Eleven and Twelve. He is one of the 4 characters to appear in the audience. The three other characters are Dragon, Mr. Yeti, and Mr. Toffee, from left to right. Diamond District In the 86th episode, the Bubblegum Troll has probably stolen candy somewhere in this district and is escaping while dropping pieces of candy. Doxen Cooper and Tiffi are investigating the dropped candy pieces. Peppermint Party In the 95th episode, instead of doing something bad, he is among the people counting for New Year. Dreamworld Crazy Crossing In the 7th Dreamworld episode, Crazy Crossing, the Bubblegum Troll makes a cameo in Crazy Crossing. This time, it is Tiffi who is stealing the candies from him. Sweet Dreams In the 15th Dreamworld episode, Sweet Dreams, the Bubblegum Troll makes another cameo in Sweet Dreams. This time, it is Odus who appears on top of the cake. Candy Kaiju In the 26th Dreamworld episode, Candy Kaiju, the Bubblegum Troll makes his third cameo in Candy Kaiju. This time, instead of him invading the Pagoda, it is Tiffi in the "Gumzilla" costume. Starlight Station In the 31st Dreamworld episode, Starlight Station, the Bubblegum Troll makes his fourth cameo in Starlight Station. This time, Tiffi throws chocolate at him, and he wears the Train Driver's hat. Other *As of mobile v1.66.8, he appears in the "Hard Level" screen. He laughs whenever a player is going to challenge or fail a hard level, but becomes surprised if player beats the level. Future appearances It is most likely that the Bubblegum Troll will make multiple future appearances, often being the source of mischief. There is a very small chance that he may serve as the final boss as the final Reality level is released (an analogy to Dozy Dawn); his intentions is only to cause amusement and is still a well-loved character, and furthermore he might even be a supporting character. However, this is no time soon and is simply a theory, but his return is imminent. Trivia *He smells like Tutti Frutti. *He loves playing pranks on everyone. However, he is still a well-loved character in the Kingdom, as he is only intending to cause amusement. *He hates being out in the rain. *He knows everything about the Candy Kingdom. *In his first three appearances in Dreamworld, he is never seen without a sailor hat on his head. However, he wears the Train Driver's hat in Starlight Station. *As for the Peppermint Palace cutscene he is seen without his "gray/gold hand holders". *He is not found anywhere between Nougat Noir and Diamond District. **However, his silhouette is visible in the opening of Minty Meadow (Episode 64) and Tasty Treasury. *In the Pudding Pagoda cutscene, "Gumzilla" could possibly be a pun on "Godzilla". *He is one of the characters to have appeared in . **He appears in the 22nd episode, . **In , he appears as a king. *He is the first character in an episode who does not have a problem. Gallery Reality= Ahh, smells like candy!.png|Bubblegum Bridge (before story) Bubblegum Troll stole her candies.png|Bubblegum Bridge (after story) Genieandtroll.png|Peppermint Palace (before story) Sweetsurprise-ep15.png|Sweet Surprise (after story) Gumzilla is wrecking the Pudding Pagoda! Stop him!.png|Pudding Pagoda (as Gumzilla) (before story) Tiffivstroll.png|Pudding Pagoda (after story) Ha Ha Ha! I blocked the train tracks with chocolate!.png|Butterscotch Boulders (before story) BiscuitBungalowBBGTroll.png|Biscuit Bungalow (before story) Marshmallow Mountains Beginning.png|Marshmallow Mountains (before story) Marshmallow Mountains-bg before Animating.gif|Marshmallow Mountains before story animation Marshmallow Mountains-bg after Animating.gif|Marshmallow Mountains after story animation Ep057cutscene.png|Nougat Noir (before story) Nougat Noir-bg before Animating.gif|Nougat Noir before story animation Nougat Noir-bg after Animating.gif|Nougat Noir after story animation Ep64-1.png|Silhouette of Bubblegum Troll in Minty Meadow (Episode 64) and Candy Clouds (Episode 67) EP86story.png|Diamond District |-| Dreamworld= Crazy Crossing background.png|Crazy Crossing Crazy Crossing-bg Animating.gif|Crazy Crossing (animation) Sweet Dreams background.png|Sweet Dreams Sweet Dreams-bg Animating.gif|Sweet Dreams (animation) Candy Kaiju background.png|Candy Kaiju Candy Kaiju-bg Animating.gif|Candy Kaiju (animation) Starlight-Station-Story.png|Starlight Station Starlight Station-bg Animating.gif|Starlight Station (animation) |-| Icon on episode pathway= Episode 7 character before.png|Character on map before Bubblegum Bridge episode Episode 7 character after.png|Character on map after Bubblegum Bridge episode |-| Hard Level= Hex mobile info.png|Hard Level on mobile - Info Hex mobile prompt.png|Hard Level on mobile - Prompt when about to fail (Reality only) Hex mobile failure.png|Hard Level on mobile - Failed Hex mobile clear.png|Hard Level on mobile - Cleared |-| Splash= CCS splash 40.png|Knowledge of the Bubblegum Troll CCS splash 41.png|Bubblegum Troll's behaviour |-| Achievement= Chocolate Shocker-0.png|Bubblegum Troll in Chocolate Shocker achievement Chocolate Chopper-0.png|Bubblegum Troll in Chocolate Chopper achievement Chocolate Chipster-0.png|Bubblegum Troll in Chocolate Chipster achievement |-| Google Play Store= Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-49.png|Bubblegum Troll in Google Play Store |-| King.com site= New King.com CCS menu (day).png|Bubblegum Troll during the day New King.com CCS menu (night).png|Bubblegum Troll during the night Bubblegum Troll's particulars.png|Bubblegum Troll's particulars according to candycrushsaga.com MrToffee and BubblegumTroll on King.PNG|Bubblegum Troll on King.com (at the right) |-| CCS TV ad= Levels 181 and 290 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Bubblegum Troll in the CCS TV ad Bubblegum Troll sensing danger in the CCS Tv ad.png|Bubblegum Troll sensing danger in the CCS TV ad Bubblegum Troll hit by a colour bomb (720p).png|Bubblegum Troll being hit by a colour bomb in the CCS TV ad More characters in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Bubblegum Troll in the CCS TV ad |-| Release The Magic video= Characters in Release The Magic video.png||Bubblegum Troll in the Release the Magic video Bubblegum Troll dodging a colour bomb in Release The Magic video.png|Bubblegum Troll dodging a colour bomb in the Release the Magic video Snowball incoming! (720p).png|Bubblegum Troll sensing the end |-| Miscellaneous= 1495538 585541001543731 1926207668 n.jpg|A Candy Crush : The Movie poster during April Fool's Day in 2014 Happy Birthday Misty.png|He appears in Misty's birthday party Halloween 3.png|Bubblegum Troll appears on the Halloween Holiday card. |-| Candy Crush Soda= Home Sticky Home cover2.jpg|He appears in the 22nd episode, Home Sticky Home Bubblegum Hill.png|He appears in Bubblegum Hill Category:Males Category:Antagonist Category:Main characters